Terralina Dawnbringer
Love and Honor, By Virtue We Stand. This is the life motto that Lady Terralina Dawnbringer follows. A paladin true to the Holy Light, Terralina is a noble woman who defends the innocent without question. She is passionate, loyal, and the epitome of a holy woman, looking to aspire herself into the Light's warm embrace. ::: =Overview Description= Terra is a very unique Quel'dorei. While she very much so has the physical traits of a typical high elf, her eyes are what actually makes her stand out. Her left eye is a beautiful shade of sapphire while her right eye is emerald Many have tried to figure out what had caused such a mutation in the paladin, but Terra likes to remain a mystery. There has been much speculation to such but only Terra knows the truth. Terra's age is at her race's prime. She is very stoic and keeps a rather holy presence. She wears the color blue to pay homage to her heritage almost at all times. Seeing her in any other color is a rarity. Like most other paladins, Terra has a very holy aura to her. Her strides are elegant yet commanding. Her physique is much of a warrior's but her build is quite deceitful. Slender and frail, her unbridled strength is a surprise to any foe that stands before her. She generally keeps her long locks down. Her hair is a shade of auburn with a mixture of ruby highlights. Sometimes in the daylight, these strands of hair make her hair look more reddish. Terra's ears are displayed proudly. She generally chooses a hairstyle that compliments her ears since it is her self proclaimed favorite feature. One would automatically think her favorite would be her eyes.... though that is not the case. Armor To be updated! Arms To be updated! =History= Terra has had a life of struggle since childhood. With the love and encouragement of her father, she grew to be a gentle and sweet woman despite the abuse she had endured. Her father, Lord Ashram Dawnbringer, is Terra's biggest influence to this day. She had enlisted to the Silvermoon military the day she came that of age, studying the path and ways of a paladin. After her father's death and the segregation of her kin, she wandered as the Eastern Kingdoms in the name of the Light. Her faith knew no bounds as she adhere to its holy call, eventually finding herself in Stormwind. It is there that her path to ascension had truly begun. Youth Terra's childhood was extremely abusive and volatile. Her mother, Lady Crystania Dawnbringer, had resented her since infancy. The marriage between Lord and Lady Dawnbringer had been shaky since Crystania's lust for grow made Ashram weary for her, trying everything in his power to prevent her from falling to the arcane addiction. In many struggles, Crystania would become violent, striking out at Ashram, even in front of Terra. Terra's own conception was the result of an affair. Crystania had cheated on Ashram throughout the course of Terra's life. The moment it was found out that Ashram was indeed the paternal father of Terralina, Crystania disowned her completely. Ashram was a man of honor and valued his family. Even in a broken home, he chose to stay with Crystania for Terra and her older sister Allana. Where her mother failed to provide for Terra, Ashram acted, making sure that Terra would never be without. Of course, this made Terra and Ashram extremely close. Allana and Terra did have a very good sisterly relationship but it was more in secret to prevent Crystania's wrath. Crystania treated Allana with a the golden spoon, giving everything and anything to Allana while Terra would be present. There was never a relationship with her mother. During times that pulled Ashram away, Crystania had forced Terra to sleep in a storage room that barely had enough room to fit a twin sized mattress. Meanwhile, Crystania's beau, Lord Viktoros Silverwing, made use of Terra's room as their private den to share intimate relations. When it was time for Ashram's return, Terra's room would be reverted back, acting as if nothing ever happened. Of course, Terra wouldn't speak about it to her father in fear of retaliation of her mother. When it came time for her to enlist, Terra did not think twice. At long last, she was always at her father's side, learning to be the honorable man he's become. (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:High Elf Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand